(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for hanging a framed picture, and in particular to a framed picture hanger that allows for vertical and/or horizontal adjustment of the framed picture on the wall, as well as rotation of the framed picture.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the hanging of a framed picture, the term encompassing framed pictures including photographs, a nail, hook or other wall attachment is typically attached to the wall on which the picture is to be hung, a wire or other fastener is attached to the back of the framed picture, and the wire or fastener is then attached to the nail or hook. The resultant position of the picture is often different from that desired.
Precise mounting of a framed picture is virtually impossible since the exact relationship of the picture to the wall attachment cannot be seen until the picture is actually mounted. Then, it is often determined that the picture is either too low, too high, too far to the left, or too far to the right. Correction requires the time consuming task of placing the wall attachment in a different location, which also results in additional holes in the wall.
Pictures, while initially horizontally mounted, often become skewed or tilted over time due to normal movement of the building or by being struck by passersby. Thus, the picture must also be rotatable so that it can again be horizontally leveled.
This need has long been recognized and numerous proposals have been put forward to resolve it. Some of these proposals are quite complex and expensive. Some permit only horizontal or vertical adjustment, or rotation of the picture. None are entirely satisfactory in addressing the problem. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a simple and inexpensive means for adjusting a framed picture so that the picture can be moved vertically and horizontally relative to the wall on which it is hung, as well as rotated to a horizontal orientation.